Waiting at the Bus Stop
by Moviemaniac1992
Summary: After escaping the Smith's Grove Sanitarium, Michael seeks to return home. But before he could get there his car that he stole breaks down and has to wait at a bus stop where he meets a young runaway with a troubled past.


**Waiting at the Bus Stop**

Fear can come in all shapes and sizes and in all different ages as well. But who would have ever thought that a six-year old boy would be capable of picking up a kitchen knife and stab his older sister to death multiple times. His name is Michael Audrey Myers, and on a Halloween night in 1963 he was responsible for an unspeakable act. No one in Haddonfield, Illinois expected that he would commit such a crime. On that night a murderer was born. From that day forward his name would be feared by all those who knew him, and he will always be remembered as the murderous, psychotic kid who killed his sister. After that night he was arrested, and sent to Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium where he would meet his doctor, Dr. Samuel David Loomis. For eight years Dr. Loomis tried to understand what led little Mikey Myers to kill his sister, but the boy just sat there quietly. He barely moved, and he never uttered a single word since that night. He would spend most of his days just staring at nothing with a blank and emotionless expression on his face. It was then that Dr. Loomis concluded that this "catatonic" state he was in was just a cover to keep his true intentions hidden. He pleaded with his superiors to have him transferred to a maximum security facility, but was denied completely.

"Don't you see," said Loomis trying to convince the superior doctors of his theory, "this comatose like behavior is just a ploy to conceal his true nature. He's smarter than he looks you know. He's so smart that he fooled you all into believing that he's no threat. But I assure you he'll-"

"Aw come on Loomis," interrupted one of the superior doctors, "he's been here for only three years and the kid's barely said a word. Sometimes he'd sit so still, and stay so quiet that you could barely tell if he was breathing half the time. Believe me; what this boy needs now is more treatment. In time the guilt will overcome him, and he'll start opening up about that night. And after a few more years of opening up he'll see the errors of his ways, get himself fixed, and move on with his life."

Loomis stared at him for a second, and then started laughing. The two other doctors were confused by this. When Loomis finished laughing he looked at the two doctors and said, "You're talking about him as if were a normal person." He then got rid of his happy face, and glared at them with angry eyes.

"This boy didn't just make a simple error. He viciously stabbed his sister seventeen times in the chest with big, fucking kitchen knife! Does that sound like a simple error?"

The two doctors stood speechless.

"Michael will never open up about what happen. Maybe not to me or to you or to anyone else for that matter. He may seem harmless now in his current state of mind, but you just wait. One day he'll turn, and when that happens, all hell will break loose. I can feel it in my bones."

"For Christ's sake Loomis," said the other superior doctor, "you're making this kid sound like the fucking Anti-Christ."

"Maybe I am," said Loomis before turning around and walking away from the two doctors. When he was a few feet he turned around, facing the two doctors and said, "Maybe I'm not. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. But he'll turn. I swear it. He'll turn on all of us." And with that he turned around and continued walking away.

So for the next five years he continued his psychiatric treatment on Michael, trying to get him to open up about his sister's murder but he said absolutely nothing. By that time he was completely convinced that Michael was truly evil inside. After that he spent the next seven years trying to keep him in total incarceration. However, that proved to be pointless because on the rainy night of October 30th, 1978, Loomis's prediction came true. Michael had finally given up on his comatose cover, and on that night he escaped the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. No one knew exactly how he did it; all they know was that he escaped and that somehow he released dozens of other patients as well.

That night, Dr. Loomis drove to the sanitarium along with Nurse Marion Chambers to transfer Michael to his court hearing. When they got to the gates, they saw the released patients and Loomis went out to investigate. While Marion was waiting in the car, Michael attacked the car and her. She escaped the vehicle, but Myers took it and drove off into the night. Loomis suspected only one place he would go to; back home in Haddonfield. He was right, and Michael continued driving until he stopped to kill a truck driver for his clothes and left his naked corpse out in a field. He then drove off in his car, and continued traveling across Illinois for a few more hours. But there was one thing he never saw coming: his car breaking down.

Yes, even the most psychopathic serial killers can have car trouble. It's hard to believe it at first, but it happens. And Michael was still a long ways behind when his car broke down. The lamest part of all is the reason why the car broke down; no gas. He had no money to pay for it, and he didn't think of it at the time. It sucks to be him right. But luckily for him he always found a way to get his goals done.

So after walking for a few miles done an old country road, he was fortunate to come across a small gas station where there was also a bus stop. He slowly made his way to a small bench that was right next to the bus stop sign, and sat down. Behind him he could hear the sound of small footsteps coming towards him. He did not what it was, and he did not want to turn around. He just stood still as his muscles tightened and his hands clenched into fists, almost as if he was ready to attack whoever was coming to him. And then out of the blue a teenage boy came up from Michael's side, and sat down on the bench next to him. He had scruffy brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a navy blue hooded sweater. He sat there looking only at the distance in front of him for a second, before turning his head to see Michael staring at him.

"Uhh, hey," said the boy waving his hand with a fake smile on his face. "How's it going man?"

Michael just stared at him for a second, but then turned his head forward without so much as uttering a word.

"Oh," said the boy, "okay then. Sorry to bother you."

He too turned his head forward, and just looked out at the distance again for a few seconds. Then the boy leaned back against the bench while rubbing his hands together.

"Cold tonight isn't it?" asked the boy after a long awkward silence. "Then again it is the fall so it's expected to be cold right?" He looked up at Michael who kept staring forward without saying a word or moving a muscle. The boy looked down at his hands for a minute before checking his watch on his right hand.

"Huh, only five more minutes till midnight. You know what that means. It's only five minutes until October 31st a.k.a. Halloween." He kept fiddling with his hands while keeping his eyes looking down. He looked back up at Michael, and then extended his right hand.

"I'm Johnny by the way. Johnny Carpenter." Michael turned his head and looked down at Johnny's hand for a second before lifting his head to look at Johnny directly. After not responding to his gesture, Johnny pulled his hand back.

"Sorry. I mean look at me right. A total stranger to you telling you his name, and then offering a hand shake. It's so weird right." Michael as usual said nothing.

"I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out a little. I guess I'm just a little too friendly towards people." He made a small chuckle before saying, "Even if their total strangers." He chuckled again. "Hey maybe one day I might shake hands with some deranged killer and get chopped up into little pieces. That'll be the dumbest way to die, huh?" Michael was silent again, and by this time Johnny was getting used to it.

"You're not really the talkative type of guy are you?" asked Johnny. When he got no response he let out a big sigh.

"That's okay I guess. I mean I'm already used to be ignored. Of course most of the time it's just my-" he stopped before he could finish. He then said, "Never mind, just forget I mentioned it." He turned his head down, and stared at the ground for a while. After a few minutes Michael looked down at Johnny and stared at him. Johnny quickly noticed this and sat back against the chair again before speaking.

"Sorry. It's just I was getting close to discussing a very personal subject of mine. It's one I don't really like to talk about a lot." He messed with his watch, and then looked at Michael who was still staring at him and then chuckled a little. "But I guess now you're interested in hearing aren't you?" He got himself comfortable, and then placed his arms on his laps.

"Well, here's the deal. My family and I were always close. We were living the normal American dream. I had a dad with a well paying job, a stay at home mom who makes excellent lasagna by the way, and of course there's me, the goofy but lovable son. Yeah we were living the sweet life, and my dad and I were like best friends. Every summer he would take me fishing on this stupid lake. And as corny as the idea of father/son fishing was it was actually kind of enjoyable. We would just sit in that boat, and talk for hours until the sun went down. One time I caught the biggest bass ever, and I got to be in the newspaper. My dad was so proud that he even gave me his watch right here." Johnny raised his right hand to show off his dad's sterling silver watch. Then he lowered his hand, and continued with his story.

"Anyways, things were going well until he died eight years ago. I was only eleven at the time, and after that everything pretty much fell apart. Since my dad was the only one that brought money home we couldn't pay the bills, and eventually my mother and I were evicted from own home. So we stayed at this lame trailer park with my grandmother, who by the way has Alzheimer's. But that ain't even the worst part. You see after my dad died my mother just couldn't handle it. She started drinking constantly. She drank every kind of bottle of alcohol there was, whether it was beer, rum, whiskey, or vodka. She'd drink until she would pass out. I usually had to pull her limp body to bed almost every night. On those days I would have to make my own dinner. Whenever I tried to talk to her she acted like I didn't even exist. I never even knew why. She just chose to forget I was even alive. My grandmother died when I turned thirteen, so I knew we weren't going to last much longer. When I was fourteen I got a job cleaning floors and taking out the trash for a local diner. Can you believe it? By the time I would get home from work it would be so late I couldn't stay awake to study for any tests and that caused me to fail every single exam there was. So I just dropped out of school during my sophomore year. I worked in the diner for a few more years, until a few weeks ago I decided I couldn't take it anymore. My mother continuously drank her life away, and she didn't even care. And I thought to myself, why should I try to support someone who won't even talk to her own son or take better care of herself? So one night I just packed up my stuff, and took off. I of course took all the money that I earned, and now I'm just looking for a place to go." He took a long breath before speaking again.

"And that's just basically my screwed up life. It's sad isn't it?" He went silent again with Michael still staring at him. Then Johnny stood up and said, "I'm just gonna go inside to take a leak. And listen, thanks for putting up with my pathetic life story. It actually feels good to talk about it with someone."

After saying that he turned around, and he walked towards the gas station. Just as he went through the doors, a yellow van rapidly comes up and swerves from the road to the station. Then it comes to a screeching halt, which caught Michael's attention. The driver's side door opened where a small cloud of smoke came out along with a young man no older than 23 wearing a black leather jacket, gelled back black hair, and smoking a cigarette. He walked towards the front entrance with two other people following him. One was a girl with red hair in a ponytail, and was wearing small and very revealing clothing. The other was a short guy with a bad goatee who was wearing a red baseball hat while smoking a joint and giggling constantly. They all went in just as Johnny came out of the bathroom. At first they didn't bother him, but before Johnny could make it to the doors the two boys blocked the entrance. Michael couldn't tell what they were saying, but eventually the three boys got into a scuffle. Both boys threw punches at Johnny, and then threw him against the counter. It was stopped by the cashier who threw all three boys out with the girl following them.

"Get out all of you!" said the cashier. "If you want to fight take it somewhere else." He turned around and went back into the building. Johnny quickly walked towards the bench as the other three simple laughed at him and flipped him off before walking towards their van. However, leather jacket stopped to give ponytail girl a good wet kiss while stoner boy just stood there and watched. When they were done leather jacket said, "Got to take a piss. Be back in a sec babe." As leather jacket started walking the girl hooked her arm around his neck.

"What's the problem baby? Why don't I just come with you?" She giggled a little, almost as if she was stoned too.

"Cause girls aren't supposed to go in the boy's bathroom."

"Who gives a shit?" she asked before laughing. Leather jacket laughed with her and said, "Okay whatever floats your boat." They continued kissing as they made their way to the bathroom in the store. The third guy looked around for a second and then followed them.

"Hey you guys wait up!" said the stoner. "I got to piss too. Don't leave me all alone."

He went inside with them to go to the bathroom, and right as he did Johnny came back and sat down on the bench. Michael looked at him and saw all the bruises on his face and the blood coming from his nose.

"Don't worry," said Johnny in a sarcastic tone, "it's no big deal. It's just a little game that the lower primates like to play when they're not getting shit-faced all the time." He touched his nose, and saw on his fingers the blood from it. Then his face quickly turned to a shocked look as if he just realized something.

"My watch," he said turning his right wrist back and forth, "it's gone. My watch is gone. It's gone. Where is it? Where can be a-"

He stopped and then leaned back against the bench. "Those bastards, they must have taken it from me when we were fighting. God I can't believe this!" Johnny turned his head around to look at the gas station.

"Oh what's the point? Even if they didn't flush it down the toilet, it's not like I can just ask them to give it back. They'll kick my ass before I even get a chance to talk." He then let out a sigh of disappoint and defeat.

"Besides it's just a stupid watch. And I mean it's not like it's the first thing in my life to disappear for good. My father's gone, my grandmother's gone, my mother's practically dead inside, and now the one thing I had left of my old life is gone too. Who am I kidding this sucks?" He crossed his arms and had an angry look on his face.

"Look just do me a favor will ya. I'm gonna try to rest up a little. If you see a bus coming just wake me up okay. And don't even bother with those losers back there they ain't worth it. It's only a matter of time before they get caught by the five-o or something. Thanks."

Johnny leaned a little more back against the bench, bent his neck back, and then closed his eyes to sleep. After a minute or two, Michael quietly stood up from the bench and slowly walked towards the gas station. He was able to walk so silently that Johnny didn't notice or wake up. As Michael made his way through the two doors he looked across the store towards the cashier's station. The man was underneath his desk looking for something, and when he finally got it he pulled it up on the desk. It was a huge, but old looking radio. He turned it on and instantly loud rock n' roll music came blaring out of it. When it did the cashier started dancing idiotically while lip synching the singer with his eyes closed. Michael saw it as an opportunity, and began walking towards the bathroom. The cashier was so busy getting in beat with the music that he failed to notice the strange man gradually making his way to the bathroom where the three other kids were. When Michael made it too the door, he slowly opened it where he heard all three of them laughing. He could also smell something foul in the air, but it was obvious of what it was. He walked in the bathroom, and the door creaked as it slowly closed shut.

5 Minutes Later…..

Johnny was now fast asleep on the hard wooden bench, even when Michael came back and placed something beside him. After placing the item on the bench, Michael looked up to see a bus slowing down until it came to a complete halt. Even as the tires screeched when it stopped, Johnny didn't wake up. Michael looked at the front of the bus, and above the windshield was a sign that said, "HADDONFIELD," in big bold letters. The doors opened, and Michael just stared at the bus for a second. Then he turned his head to Johnny, and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Ya gonna get in or what," asked the bus driver. Michael then faced forward and started walking up the steps and into the bus. The driver immediately closed the doors, and the bus took off. Michael walked all the way to the back of the bus where no one else was sitting, and sat down waiting to arrive to his home where he will eventually bring forth unimaginable terror upon the residents of the cursed town.

Meanwhile, back on the bus stop bench a rush of cold wind blew which led Johnny to stir in his sleep. Eventually the winds grew stronger and colder which made Johnny feel uncomfortable until he finally woke up. As he was waking up from his nap he looked around to see that there was no bus, and that the person that was sitting next to him was gone too. He gave a big sigh, and then leaned back against the bench. Suddenly, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked down at the bench seat on his right side, and was shocked to see what it was. It was his dad's watch.

"No way," said a surprised Johnny. He slowly picked it up, and looked at it. He smiled for a second, just happy that he got it back. That smile quickly faded away when he felt something wet on the back of the watch. It was wet, and warm. He pulled back his right hand, while still holding the watch in his left hand, and saw that the liquid that was on it was blood.

"What the hell?" he asked as he rubbed his blood soaked fingers together. All of sudden Johnny heard a loud scream coming from the gas station. He quickly turned his head to see the cashier come running out screaming before kneeling to the ground, and vomiting like crazy. Johnny jumped out of his seat, and started running towards the cashier. When he got close enough, he placed his hand on his back.

"Hey, what happened? Is everything okay?"

The cashier wiped his hand over his mouth to clean himself up a little before speaking.

"Th-The bathroom. I-It's just covered in b-blood. Blood and….oh God it's just so horrible!"

Johnny was so confused and shocked at the same time from what the cashier was saying. Deep down he knew that he shouldn't go in and check things out, but there was another side that wanted to see the truth. Questions began building inside his head like "What happened in the bathroom? Did that guy have something to do with it? Where are those other kids? Why was my watch covered in blood?" All these questions forced him to ignore his common sense and to go inside the store. So he proceeded through the doors, straight down the aisles of junk food, and straight towards the boy's bathroom. The fluorescent lights above him flickered with every step he took, giving the store a more eerie feeling. A chill went down Johnny's spine as he came closer towards the bathroom door. As he came face to face with the door he noticed that the doorknob was covered in blood. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, and used it to grab on to the doorknob. Slowly he opened the door, fearful of what he might find, and as he did it made a terrible creaking noise. When the door was opened completely he proceeded inside still fearful of what comes next. He kept walking until he came close to the sinks because when he got there he stopped right in his tracks while gasping in total fright. He covered his mouth to prevent him from vomiting due to the grotesque sight he was witnessing. In front of Johnny were the three mangled bodies of the kids who took his father's watch, and all of them were piled on top of each other. All of them were lying in a massive pool of blood. There was blood splattered on the walls, the mirror, and the stalls. Johnny noticed that the mirror was partially shattered. When he examined the bodies more closely he noticed that the ponytail girl had multiple mirror shards impaled all over her body, with the biggest shard impaled on the right side of her head. He looked over to another body that was wearing a blood soaked baseball hat, and figured that it was the stoner kid. Johnny let out another gasp when he saw that his lower jaw wasn't even there anymore. It looked as if someone just ripped his jaw clean from his head. He turned his head towards the sink and found the missing jaw lying in one of the blood covered sinks. Finally he looked in the center of the pile of bodies to find the leather jacket kid whose stomach had been torn open, and his guts and organs ripped to pieces. They were scattered all across the restroom. The entire site simply disgusted Johnny, and when he couldn't take it anymore he threw up as well.

"Dear God," said Johnny when he got himself together again, "I think I just sat next to murderer." And Johnny's realization was right. He was indeed sitting next to who will soon be known as one of the most fearful and brutal serial killers the world has ever known, Michael Myers.

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked my story. Please write some reviews I would like to hear your opinions on it.**


End file.
